


Adrenaline

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline, Allergic reaction, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Worried Tony Stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Lunch at a café takes a turn when Peter has an allergic reaction





	Adrenaline

"Wait," Tony laughed, "Harley actually did that?"  
"Yeah," Peter giggled, lips feeling a little tingly, "and he looked like an idiot. I have proof."  
"Oh my god, you'll have to show me later," Tony said taking a bite of his burger.  
It was really good, and Tony made a mental note to bring Pepper for a cheesy date.   
"You okay bug?" Tony asked, noticing Peter looked a little off.   
It looked like his face was getting a little puffy and he was having a hard time breathing.   
“Bug?” The man asked again, concern clear in his voice.   
"I don't - something - something's wrong," Peter rasped as he stood, only for his legs to give out beneath him. 

Tony was out of his seat and catching the boy before he hit the floor. He yelled for one of the workers to call an ambulance, the manager herded everyone out as they waited got the ambulance to arrive.   
"Hey kiddo, I need you to calm down okay. Do you have an EpiPen?" Tony asked calmly, Peter could only give a small nod as he tried to draw in wheezing breaths.   
The man fished the pen out of the teens pocket and jabbed it into the boy’s leg, a woman outside saw this and fainted.   
Tony watched as it got a little easier for Peter to breath and the puffiness went down. He hugged the teen to his chest, kissing the top of his head in relief.  
"You're okay," the man assured a now shaking Peter, rocking him gently, "you're okay."

Within the next few minutes the ambulance arrived and put Peter on a stretcher, placing an oxygen mask on his face as they drove to the hospital.   
Tony was in the back with Peter, fingers carding gently through the boy’s hair.   
"You gotta stop scaring me like that bug," Tony told him softly, small smile on his face.  
Peter gave a small smile in return with tears welling in his eyes.  
Tony placed a soft kiss on the teen’s forehead.   
"It's okay baby," he whispered, "it's okay."


End file.
